Wii Sports Wiki:Guidelines
Our staff will enforce these rules and guidelines as needed. Note: These rules may fluctuate over time. These rules and guidelines are listed, but not limited to, the following: Ban Timetable For warning - moderate ban: '''You can still edit' 'your profile page and/or message wall.' ''For major ban - permaban: '''You're unable to edit your profile page and/or message wall.' 'Permabanned users will have their profile page wiped clean by the admins and get replaced with the template.' User Rules * To be able to make edits, '''you must sign in first'. Anonymous editors are no longer allowed here due to constant vandalism on this Wiki. * Never post comments or images inducing suicide. * Never use slurs. The N-word usage will result in a major ban every time, and other slurs will vary depending on usage. Repeated slurs will result in a permaban. * You can edit most of the Miis' pages. However, some of the Miis' pages might be protected and to be able to edit their pages, you must follow the requirements. To see lists of protected pages, click here. * Please do not edit, message, etc. here with an inappropriate username or profile picture. '' (permaban will be placed immediately unless the user changed their username/profile picture, or if they created another account with an appropriate username.) '''Any accounts with an inappropriate username/profile picture will be blocked and their profile will be marked with template. * Since bureaucrats can demote themselves, certain users can ask bureaucrats to demote themselves if they think the bureaucrat has abused his/her rights. If the bureaucrat refuses, a demotion voting will be made and Fandom Staff will be contacted to remove the rights. * Sockpuppeting, the act of creating multiple accounts usually to evade a ban or cause disruption, is against the rules. It will generally result in permabans on the socks and an extended ban on the original account. ** On top of that, spampuppeting '''is the action of making about 50-2000 sockpuppets. An example of this is from a different wiki, the Plants vs. Zombies wiki. The spampuppetiere is Samantha Spies. ''Sockpuppetry is only allowed under these circumstances: * If your account has an inappropriate username and you've renamed your account before. * If you've disabled your account and wanted to make a new one. * If you use that account for another wiki. * Or anything that is on WP:SOCKLEGIT. * If you've vandalized this Wiki and that you've apologized by telling the admins. However, repeating the previous action means the admins will hardly trust you again even if you use tears to apologize to them. You'll lose your role based on your inactivity. * The last thing a wiki needs besides people who consistently do wrong on the wiki is those who are inactive and have roles. It just wastes a role. * If you're an Admin, you will get demoted within 5 months of inactivity. * If you're a Moderator, you will lose it within 8 months and 10 days of inactivity. * If you're a Bureaucrat, you will lose it within 9 months of inactivity. * If you do not have a role, you can be inactive for up to a year. * You may gain your role back if you ask one of our admins. Penalties: * The first time you cycle through (Gain role, inactive 5-9 months, ask) you will get a 10-day block * The second cycle will be penalized with a 2-month block * The third cycle will be penalized with a 25-month 3-day block * The fourth cycle will predict two outcomes: 1. a 50-month ban, or 2. you'll lose your ability to ever become an admin/moderator/bureaucrat. * The fifth cycle (if you got the first outcome) will be a permanent block and your wall will be completely empty. * If you were to not have a role at any point in time, you can get blocked for editing for up to 7 and a half months. The next time will be permanent '''and your wall will be empty', however, you '''will not lose your ability to post on anyone's wall.' ---------- * Don't come here to protest to the admins about your friend's blocking. Blocked users always have a reason why they're blocked. * Don't come here to call the Wii Sports Wiki administrators and content mods noobs. This is considered harassment and you could get blocked. * Minimodding, or "acting like an admin if you are not an admin" is not advised on this wiki. Only admins can tell people what to do and block people. * Fluff Editing, or "cutting, saving, then pasting, saving an article multiple times to gain edit points and/or badges" ''is considered cheating. Article Rules * '''First of all, do not vandalize pages, including turning pages into memes. The block goes from warning to major ban, depending on severity. ''Repeated vandalism will result in a permaban.' ** Vandalism is, but is not limited to: *** Deleting some or all content on a page *** Renaming pages to unrelated or inappropriate things *** Deleting important pages entirely. ** Spam is putting unnecessary or repeated text on pages. * '''Spam (Stupid Pointless Annoying Message(s)) is not tolerated.' Spam and vandalism of any kind on articles will be deleted and will be dealt with by the admins (Warning to major ban, depends on severity. Constant spam will result in permaban). * Avoid unnecessary or duplicate categories (e.g. "Black Miis", "Wii CPUs", "Pros", etc.) (No warnings or bans, category/categories deleted). * Please make sure to post anything canon (AND ONLY canon) to the wiki (First offense: a warning to a minor ban. Second offense: normal to major ban. Third offense: permaban. Steps may be skipped depending on the severity of the offense). Ex of Fanon: Kids in the closet: 56 * The difference between FANON and CANON: FANON '''includes memes, lies, estimate info, and incorrect facts. '''CANON '''is the opposite of '''FANON. ** What is deemed CANON information is information that has been released in Nintendo games or events that contain CPU Miis. ** Anything that comes from a FANON source is anything that has appeared on social media websites, such as, but not limited to, YouTube (Poofesure included), Facebook, Snapchat, Twitter, Reddit, Tumblr, Instagram, TikTok, and others. 'FANON '''also includes personal fanfiction or "facts" that are otherwise unsourced. * '''Don't make pointless edits. '(i.e. adding a space, category or picture and then removing it) If you do it just for badges (keeping up day streak counts), the badges will be gone. Comments Section Rules *No spamming. (Warning to minor ban depending on severity. Constant spamming will result in a normal ban to permaban, comment(s) deleted) *Racial, religious or derogatory slurs, especially to users, will not be tolerated in any way. (Warning to major ban depending on severity, comment(s) edited or deleted.) *Advertising, especially spam advertising, is not allowed at all unless it has to do with the topic. (If spam/spambot material; Warning to major ban/permaban depending on severity, comment(s) deleted) *Avoid fights, especially derogatory ones. (Warning to minor/major bans to contributors, fight deleted) *Absolutely no cyberbullying or racism of any kind is allowed here, as you should treat others the way you would want to be treated. This goes out for all users. Anyone caught bullying others intentionally will be warned, and bans will happen if continuous bullying happens (Warning to major ban, depending on severity. Constant bullying or racial offenses will result in permaban, comment(s) edited). *No swearing, as that will not be tolerated. (Words bleeped out, warning to temporary ban depending on severity and frequency) *Respect people's opinions, even if you heavily disagree with them.